Study Plans
by TheBeautifulNerd
Summary: Set during Dark Horses: Lily promised Ethan that she'd help him study for his consultant exam. What really happened between them though? One-Shot.


**Set during Dark Horses: Lily promised Ethan that she'd help him study for his consultant exam. What really happened between them though? One-Shot.**

"I um...Can't..." Ethan stuttered out to Honey. "Sorry. Lily and I have study plans."

Lily couldn't help but smile to herself when she heard Ethan say that. Finally, she had a date with him. Well, it wasn't really a date. It was her idea to leave the pub early so that they could order pizza whilst they studied though, to her that made the perfect date.

Ethan downed his drink and gestured to Lily that he was ready to go. Lily tried to hide her smug look as they left the pub, Cal's eyes fixated on his brother. He knew Lily's game and honestly, he thought that Honey was the better match for Ethan. He'd never got on overly well with Doctor Lily Chao.

"What did Honey want?" Lily questioned, climbing into the passenger seat of Ethan's car. She knew what she wanted, but she just loved knowing that Ethan had chosen to spend time with her instead.

"Oh...Um..." Ethan fiddled with his glasses, a sign to show that he was nervous and strapped himself into the driver's seat. "She kind of wanted to go to dinner."

"Would you have gone?" Lily asked.

"I need to study, don't I?" He pointed out, reversing out of the parking space. "If I want to pass these exams, I need to put studying first."

Lily nodded and flicked out her mobile to check the time.

"Why are you driving so slow?" She laughed, as Ethan flicked on his lights and drove slowly up the road.

"I um...I just want to be careful..." He took his eyes off the road for a second and noticed that Lily was staring intensely at him. "I just get quite nervous when I'm driving," he admitted quietly. "Since um...Since I almost died in that crash. I didn't drive for weeks after that."

"That wasn't your fault though," Lily said. "It was an accident."

"True," he sighed. "Let's just not speak about that."

Ethan indicated and turned left towards his block of flats. Lily had only been there once and that was when she slept with Cal. What a huge regret, that was. This time though she'd be spending the evening with Ethan Hardy and she couldn't be happier.

"Here we are," Ethan said, parking up outside and opening the door. He then rushed round and opened the door for Lily, before she could do it herself.

"Thank you," Lily thanked him shyly and slammed it shut.

Ethan locked his car and the two of them awkwardly walked up to the door. Cal and Ethan's flat was quite high up, there were three flights of stairs. Ethan knew that Lily had a huge phobia of lifts though so he walked with her to the top.

"Nice place," Lily said randomly, feeling uncomfortable with the awkward silence.

Ethan unlocked the door to his flat and they walked inside, the smell of cleaning liquid hitting Lily right in the face. Ethan took her coat and hung it up alongside his before leading her into the living room.

"Take a seat," he said, gesturing towards the sofa-bed. "Um...What...What sort of pizza did you fancy?"

"I'm up for anything," Lily said and shrugged her shoulders. "As long as there are no mushrooms."

"No mushrooms. Got it?" Ethan said. "I don't like anchovies, there won't be mushroom for anchovies anyway. Get it?" He chuckled and grabbed a pizza menu before sitting next to Lily. "Because mushroom sounds like much room and..."

"Sorry," Lily apologised, giggling slightly at the worlds lamest joke. "I get it. It's funny."

"Um...How about one Pepperoni and one Ham and Pineapple?" Ethan suggested.

Lily nodded her head faintly.`

"I'll go and order," Ethan said. "And then we can start."

He grabbed his phone and headed into the kitchen to make the call. Lily sighed deeply and sat back against the back of the sofa-bed taking in the living room. The TV was angled perfectly on a little cabinet that held loads of films and box-sets. Ethan was a huge fan of box-sets, especially Breaking Bad and Game of Thrones. She smiled and glanced at the walls, seeing many photos of Ethan and Cal as children. A couple of photos involved their parents, mostly their mum though. A small wooden table and a couple of chairs were perched by the window and over the back of one of them hung Ethan's work jacket. It felt so homely and it looked as if Cal and Ethan spent some nice evenings there together.

"Okay. Let's get started," Ethan said, coming back in and sitting himself down.

"So, what made you want to be a consultant?" Lily questioned, as they got the books and pens out.

Ethan shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure," he answered. "I've just been a registrar for so long, and I wanted to feel higher up. It just felt right."

"I think you'll pass," Lily encouraged him. "You're so smart."

"You could make a really good registrar, you know?" Ethan mentioned. "You should look at taking the exam for that."

"I'll consider it," Lily replied. "Exams have never been my strong suit."

"What do you mean?" Ethan raised an eyebrow. "You're the smartest person I know, Lily!"

"Coursework wasn't a problem," Lily said. "It was always the exams. Because I...I get quite bad anxiety attacks sometimes when I'm under stress or scared, and that always happened during exams and it just caused my grades to drop, because I was panicking so much."

Ethan's eyes widened, as he listened to Lily speak. He was learning so much about her already, he never knew that.

"I used to get panic attacks at school," Ethan said. "When I was being bullied."

"I was bullied at school too," Lily whispered and there was a long pause between them. "We have so much in common," Lily added, a smile plastered across her face.

"Yeah," Ethan whispered. "I um...I guess we do."

"Can I ask you something?" Lily asked. "Something that is totally not related to any of this but I'm just curious."

"What is it?" Ethan questioned.

"What do you see in Honey?"

Ethan didn't know what to say. He shrugged and fiddled with his glasses again before speaking. "I'm not really sure," he said. "I guess...She's pretty and she was the only girl who's really ever liked me, you know?"

"What would you say if there was another girl who liked you?" Lily asked.

"I'd say you're crazy," Ethan chuckled.

Lily smiled at him and slowly leaned in, pressing her lips against his. She kissed him for at least five seconds, running her tongue along the inside of his mouth. Ethan didn't move, he was completely shocked but happy at the gesture.

"You?" He asked quietly, after Lily pulled away.

Lily didn't say anything but just nodded her head.

"I...I really like you, Ethan," she whispered, her face turning about ten different shades of red.

"I um...I guess I like you too," he answered. Neither of them spoke. "So what does this mean?" He asked.

"We could try dating, if you want to I mean," Lily suggested. "I guess studying isn't really a date, and you really need to pass your consultant exam."

"Nah," Ethan laughed and shook his head. "Who needs to be a consultant?" And with that, he leaned forwards and kissed Lily right on the lips.

 **This was a completely random idea that came to be whilst I was on the bus this morning, haha. I had to write it down. I'm actually at work at the moment but it's an advantage to working in an office. I am always by a computer, hehe.**

 **I hope you liked it :) x**


End file.
